Still Here
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: nick and sara have it going pretty smoothly now. things are finally looking up for this one odd couple
1. Default Chapter

A/N:: this is the sequel to Get Mine, Get Yours. You didn't have to read the first one but I would suggest that u did just because it's a good story. But this is basically a run off of the last story. 

  
  


Chapter 1

  


Nick asked me to marry him and I said yes. Now we have to get the plans ready. My parents said that they're going to come down in a couple weeks. They want to see Nick before we get married and my mom wants to help plan the wedding. I moved into Nick's house and sold mine.

  


We we're both laying, skin on skin, in the bed. I was watching him sleep when the doorbell rang Nick's eyes opened, 'Who's that?'

  


'I don't know, I'll go get it.' I kissed him then wrapped one of the discarded sheets around me, then made my way to the door. I opened the door and there a woman and man who looked to be in there early fifties. The woman had long thin brown hair and had on a long flowing skirt that had a off white pattern of flowers on it. The man's hair was balding and had on a pair of tan pants with a big PEACE sign T- Shirt. My parents.

  


'Sara!.' My mother wrapped her arms around me, 'It's so good to see you.'

  


'Ummm.' I said nervously.

  


'So where's this Nick, that you are with?' My father asked me.

  


'He's sleeping.'

  


'Oh you two were having sex, it's ok we'll come back in a couple hours.'

  


'No mom, just come in I'll go put some clothes on.'

  


'Clothes? Aren't you wearing a toga?'

  


'Yes, very nice toga by the way.' My father said to me.

  


'It's not a toga! It's a sheet! A sheet that I wrapped around myself so I could answer the door. I don't run around the house naked, and give the neighbors a show.'

  


'Sara, me and your mom use to do that all the time when we were young.' My father explained to me. 

  


'Ever heard of no shirt, no shoes, no service?!' I ran my fingers threw my hair, ' OK, now you two can stay here while I get dressed then we can talk.' My parents sat down on the couch an I went back to the bedroom. Nick was still laying down in bed.

  
  
  


'Princess, who was at the door?'

  


'My parents.' I laid next to him.

  


'Thought that they weren't coming for a couple more weeks.'

  


'Me too.' Nick held me, 'OK I've got to get some clothes then I'm going to talk to them.'

  


'OK, you want me to come with you?' 

  


'Yes, they want to meet you.'

  


'Alright.' We got dressed, me in jeans and a red T-Shirt and Nick put on black jeans with a white shirt. 'You ready?'

  


'Yes.' I kissed hi8m then we walked out into the living room to see my parents making out. 'MOM! DAD!' They broke apart, 'What the hell are you doing?'

  


'You said that we had a couple hours.' My father said to my mother.

  


'Yeah, Sara what happened?' 

  


'I said I was going to get dressed.' I said very slowly.

  


'Yes well you two were also having sex. So you would get dressed afterwards.' Nick coughed.

  


'No mom.' I said then felt Nick's hand on my back, 'Mom, dad this is Nick. Nick these are my parents.'

  


'Hello Mr and Mrs. Sidle.' Nick said with his Texan accent thick.

  


'Oh no, Sara didn't tell you.' My mother said sort of amused.

  


'No.' I said embarrassed, knowing where this conversation would end.

  


'We're not married.' She smiled.

  


'Yeah, what's the point?' My father chimed in, 'It's just a flimsy piece of paper with a couple names written on it. What matters is the love. I'm so glad that you decided not to marry and just be lovers.'

  


Crap, 'Mom I need to talk to you.' I turned to Nick and whispered into his ear, 'Don't tell him anything about us getting married or the engagement.' I then took my mother by her hand and brought her into the kitchen. 'You didn't tell dad that Nick and I are getting married?!'

  
  


'If I told him that then he wouldn't want to come to see you. We miss you.' She wrapped her arms around me into a hug.

  


'Mom, I miss you too, but why didn't you tell him?' I whined.

  


'You heard what he just said, it's just a piece of paper. Nothing more.'

  


'Getting married is a bug thing for Nick. He has six older sisters and grew up in a very strict house. He wants for us to get married and so do I.'

  


'So now I'm guessing that you want for me and your father to get married too?'

  


'No mom, I just want the two of you to be happy. Can't you want the same for me?'

  


'Yes, but your telling him.'

  


'That's fine.' We went back into the living room. 'Dad I have to tell you something?'

  


'What?' My mother sat by his side.

  


'Nick and I are engaged and are going to get married.' I held Nick's hand then stood by him. My father's face fell then we all stayed in the room.

  


'Why?'

  


'Because I love him daddy, and he loves me.'

  


'So why get married, me and your mother aren't married?'

  


'Daddy, because I want to.'

  


'And you agree with this Matilda?' He asked my mother. 

  


'If Sara and Nicholas want to get married let them.'

  


'So now your going to want to get married too, I suppose.'

  


'No honey I don't, I'm happy with the way we are now.'

  


'Fine get married.' He threw his hands up.

  


'Thank you daddy.' I hugged him.

  


'Did you get a rock?' I held out my left hand. The diamond on my hand glittered around the room. 'Wow how much did that cost? A lot I'm guessing.'

  


'I don't wear it as much as I would like. Because of work I don't want to loose it.

  


'Your still a cop?' My mother said.

  


'I'm not a cop mother. I'm a forensic scientist and so is Nick.'

  


'So you two meet at work. I thought that you would meet him at a Save the Penguin's convention or during a protest, then get arrested and have to share a jail cell.'

  


'Mom I haven't gotten arrested EVER, and I haven't been to any protests since I was sixteen.' I told her.

  


'Yes, you were very weird when you turned sixteen. Started eating meat, cut your hair, stopped going to protests, didn't want o do any Save the Planet conventions, and that was the year you also got your tattoo.' She shuttered, 'Who would ever want to get ink injected into there skin. You've seen it right Nick? Just below her hip bone.'

  


'Yup, the butterfly with Chinese writing of Love, Hate, Evil and Hope.' Nick said. 

  


'I almost killed her when she told me. I mean we had let her do mostly what she had wanted throughout her childhood. But the tattoo killed me. So when started eating meat, but your back to being a vegetarian, nota vegan like your cousin Rose though.'

  


'Mom, as much as I would like to hear my life story. I have some questions for you. Why are you here so early? I thought that you weren't coming for a couple more weeks.'

  


'We couldn't get anyone to run the B&B the week we told you. So we came now instead.'

  


'Oh, well Nick and I have to go to shift in an hour.' Nick looked at me oddly. 'So I'm going to go get my kit together.' I took Nick by the hand and lead him back to the bedroom.

  


'Sara, we don't have shift until a couple hours.' Nick sat down and I sat on his lap. 'Why did you tell them shifts in an hour?'

  


'My parents are weird hippies from the 60's. My mother was sixteen when she had me, that means that Grissom is two years younger then my parents. Grissom could be my father.'

  


'Princess, they're your parents and going to be part of my family.'

  


'I know Nicky. I just can not take more then a couple hours with my parents, or else I go crazy.' Nick ran his fingers threw my hair.

  


'So you lied saying that we have to get to shift early?'

  
  


'Are you mad at me?'

  


'No, now lets get going.' Nick slapped my ass as I stood up.

  


'Where are you going taking me?'

  


'Breakfast.' I kissed him quicky and his hands lingered at my sides.

  


'Going to change your shirt?'

  


'What? You don't like my shirt?'

  


'I like your blue shirt.'

  


'Tonight I get to choose yours.'

  


'Fine.' I went over to Nick's dressed and pulled out his blue dress shirt with a silver dragon on it. I threw it at him. He caught the shirt then walked over to me and handed mt mine. A white shirt with bottons half way down the shirt, leaving a very low V. 'My white shirt?'

  


'You don't wear it that much, besides you look really good in it.' He looked at his shirt, 'I can not believe you want me to wear this.'

  


'You've never worn it!'

  


'Fine.' Nick took his shirt off then started to button it up.

  


'No Nicky.' I laughed at him. I took one of his white beaters, took the blue dragon shirt off of hi m and pulled the white beater over him. I put the blue dragon shirt back on leaving it unbuttoned.

  


'I look like I'm in high school , Sar. I beat up kids for there lunch money who looked like this.'

  


'You beat up kids for there lunch money?'

  


'No, but your missing the point.'

  


'What? That you look incredibly good?'

  


'Put yours on.' He grinned. I took my shirt off then put on the one he picked out for me.

  


'Dammit Nick. Do you know how low this is?' I crossed my arms over my chest.

  


'Yes I do.' He kissed me, 'Now let's get going.' I grabbed my bad then walked into the living room.

  


'Mom dad, Nick and I are leaving. You can stay in the backroom, there's food in the fridge. My cell phone numbers on the counter.' I explained.

  


'Ok, bye Sara, bye Nicholas.' My mother said.

  


'Very nice to meet you two.' Nick said as we left the house.


	2. Polaris

Chapter 2

  


We drove up to the Circle Dinner and got a booth sear. I got a salad and Nick got a sandwich. I was sitting so close to Nick that I was practically on him. 'What did you think of my parents?'

  


'They were interesting.'

  


'HA!.' I laughed, 'That's a nice way of putting it.'

  


'We're going to have to go to Texas sometime before the wedding.'

  


'Of coarse, always wanted to meet your big family.'

  


'And it's going to get bigger.' Nick grinned at me.

  


'What makes you think that I want kids?' I smiled, 'I'm just joking Nick. I want kids.'

  


'How many? Three, seven, ten?'

  


'Nick as much as I admire your mother for having seven kids. I was thinking more of two or three.'

  


'That's fine.' I kissed him and we continued eating. Nick paid for the bill, then went back to the car. 'We got and hour a half until shift. What's next?'

  


'We could go bother Warrick, walk along the strip-'

  


'How about we go shopping?' Nick squeezed my hand.

  


'Nicky.' I whined.

  


'What?'

  


'I don't want to go shopping.'

  


'Why not?'

  


'Because the stores are going to be crowed and don't want to see a lot of people besides you.'

  


'You can buy me a new shirt.'

  


'OK, you need new clothes anyways.' Nick drove the car over to the mall and we searched the stores. I picked out a black dress shirt of Nick, 'is this fine with you?'

  


'Let me get you something.'

  
  


'It better not be like this one.' I pulled at my shirt.

  


'How about a kitty?' He leaned into me.

  


'Don't think I can wear that.' I laughed.

  


'Seriously, how about a kitty?'

  


'You want to buy me a cat?' I said with disbelief.

  


'No a kitty.' He smiled. We walked down to the pet store, and I looked at the cats. There was one kitten that kept staring at me. 'You want that one?' He pointed and stood behind me.

  


'Yes.' The kitten stared up at me with it's big green eyes, it's fur was snowy white with a couple orange spots. Nick paid for the kitten and I picked out a purple collar with rhinestones on it Nick held the kitten in its cage. We went into the car of that car and let the kitten sniff around, and we sat on the floor of the car.

  


'What are you going to name her?'

  


'Polaris.' I held Nick's hand.

  


'Like the north star?'

  


'Yup.' Then Polaris it is. Nick wrapped his arms around me, then Polaris came over an d cuddled between our arms. 

  


'I love you Sara.'

  


'I love you too, Nicky.' I kissed him and rocked the kitten in my arms. 'We better get to the lab soon.'

  


'You want to bring Polaris?'

  


'Yeah, we can keep her in your office. ' I put her into her cage. I climbed into the front seat while Nick got out of the car and walked around to the front seat. 'My way was quicker.'

  


'I don't like fitting my ass threw the two seats, Sidle.'

  


'I did.' I stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed my tongue with his hand. 'Eh, icky, I've at ack!' I swatted at his hand but his hand still stayed.

  


'What? I can't understand you?' He smiled. 'What cat got your tongue?'

  


'Da at ib eeping. O ots ma unge!' He let go then whipped his hand on his pant leg.

  


'Ewww Sara germs.'

  


'Hey your that one who took my tongue not me.' Nick drove to the lab and we got there fifteen minutes early. I took Polaris in her cage and Nick took my hand.


	3. The Car

Chapter 3

  


Nick and I went into his office, I let Polaris out of her cage and she cuddled into my arms. I walked over to Nick with Polaris in my arms, then sat on his lap. 'Thank you for my kitty.'

  


Nick held me close and stroked Polaris's fur, 'I'm glad that you like her.' He kissed the back of my head. The door knocked, 'Come in.' Warrick came threw the door and smiled.

  


'Am I interrupting anything?'

  


'No, Nick bought me a kitty.'

  


'Nick your going soft man! What did you name her?'

  


'Polaris.'

  


'Right. Well shift is going to start in about one minute, so I suggest that u get down to the break room or Griss will go comando on both your assess.'

  


'Thanks for telling us War.' Nick said. I got up and put the sleeping cat into her cage. Then Nick came up behind me and slapped his hand across my ass. I turned and looked at him and he looked all innocent. 

  


'I did not need to see that.' Warrick laughed.

  


'Oh, come on you know that Sara's ass os one of the hottest thing in the world.' Nick said.

  


'Shut up Nicky.' I said getting up and I took my place at h is side.

  


'She called you Nicky, better be careful now.' Warrick laughed. The three of us walked down to the break room and Grissom looked at us.

  


'Catherine, Nick and Sara, you three are together. Warrick you are taking Greg on a home invasion.' Grissom handed out the folders then left.

  


Catherine came over to us, 'Looks like I got you two tonight. Going to behave?'

  


'I always behave but Nick here is another story.' I grinned.

  


'Not true Sidle.' Nick deafened himself.

  


'Am I going to have to separate you two?' Catherine laughed. Nick and I went to the car and Catherine to hers. 'See you two in a bit.' I got into the car, Nick drove to the crime scene.

* * * * * * *

  
  


I was looking under the car on a creeper, then I felt myself roll from under the car and Nick was standing over me. 'Hey.'

  


'Hey babe.' He laughed at me. 'What?'

  


'You have car grease on your face.' He rubbed his thumb over my face. 'Did you fine anything?'

  


'No, it's clean. When do we get out of here?'

  


'Now Catherine said that we're going to finish the case next shift.' He helped me off the ground to my feet.

  


'I'm going to take a shower Nicky. And your coming with me.' We walked into the locker room and went into the shower locking the door behind us. I undressed myself then went under the shower head having the hot water run down my body. Nick came under with me and I wrapped my arms around him.

  


He ran his hands down my bare back, ' How long are your parents going to stay for?'

  


'I don't know, maybe a week.' I put a little bit of shampoo into my hand and worked my hands into his hair.

  


'Then we are going to ask Grissom for a week off, to go down to Texas.' Nick moaned as I raked my nails across this scalp.

  


'OK.' The water ran threw Nick's hair getting all of the suds out. Then I Washed and conditioned my hair. Nick watched me do all of this. 'Is this really that interesting?' I traced my hands over his chest.

  


'I just like watching you. Your so beautiful.' Nick put my wet hair behind my ear.

  


'Nicky er better get back home soon. I've been at work for to long.' Nick started sucking on my collar bone.

  


'OK.'

  


I pushed him away from me. 'Seriously Nick, I don't want to have to cover another one of your huge hickeys. You always put then to high.'

  


He laughed, 'That's fine.' Nick kissed me, then we got dressed. With my hair still semi wet, going into it's naturel curls. We went back to Nick's office to get Polaris who was still sleeping. 'She likes to sleep.'

  


'She's a kitten of corse she's going to sleep.' Nick and I walked to Grissom's office. He was behind his desk with a mountain high amount of paper work. 'Grissom can we talk?'

  


He took his glasses off and placed them carefully on his desk, 'Yeah sure. What's up?'

  


'Sara and I are going to Texas to see my parents.'

  


'When are you going?'

  


'Maybe a week and a half.'

  


'How long will you be there for?'

  


'A week.' I told him.

  


'That's fine. Just tell me a couple of days before your leaving, what day.'

  


'OK, thanks Gris.'

  


'Yeah, thanks boss.' Nick said. We left for his car. 'Are you happy?'

  


'Yes.' I kissed him and let his arms hold me. 'Are you?'

  


'How can I not be? I'm with you.' Nick ran his hand up and down my arm, 'Are you ready to go home?'

  


'Not really but we can't have my parents staying there.' Nick let go of me and I ran around to the other side of the car. 'I'm driving.' I got into the car and sat Polaris on the floor next to me.

  


'You could have just asked me. But instead.' He climbed into the passenger seat. He then let Polaris out of her cage and held her. 'I'm going to get you back.'

  


'Oh really.' I said as I started up the car.

  


'And just when you least expect it.' Nick cuddled with the small kitten.

  


'We should pick some food up for Polaris , Nicky.'

  


'Lets do that first then.' I drove up to Pet'Smart. Nick carried in Polaris in her cage into the store. We bought some Meow Mix, a couple squeak toys, a litter box and a bed. 'She should have some cat nip.'

  


'Kitty drugs? No Nick.'

  


'Why not? Come on please, please.' He started kissing the back of my neck.

  
  


'Dammit Nicky fine.' I brushed him off then paid for the stuff. I put the stuff in the back then sat in the passenger seat.

  


'What's wrong princess?' He kissed my finer tips. 'I know that your mad at me.'

  


'I'm just tired.' He looked at me then stroked my hand. 'Really Nick, I am.'

  


'When we get home your going to sleep?'

  


'What about you? Sleep with me tonight.'

  


'I'll talk to your parents and explain that we are going to sleep, then I'll come back to you.' 

  


'OK.' I said sleepily then rested my head against the window. Nick drove up to the driveway and I didn't notice.

  


'Want me to carry you into the house?' He whispered into my ear.

  


'No I can walk.' I picked up Polaris and walked into the house with Nick at my side.

  


'Hello Nicholas, Sara.' My mother greeted us.

  


'Hi mom. Nick and I are going to bed.' I walked to the bedroom and let Polaris roam. I took my pants off then crept under the sheets. I was drifting in and out of sleep, but wanted to wait for Nick. About ten minutes later Nick came into the room then put on a pair of his jammie pants and took his shirt off.

  


'Still awake princess?' Nick laid down in the bed. I crawled up next to him and put my head on his chest. He put his hand threw my hair.

  


'Waiting for you.'

  


'You didn't have to.'

  


'I did though.'

  


'Sleep now that I'm here.' I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. 

  



	4. Razors

A/N Yippy! Im finally updating! I've been writing this during my classes at school and im still passing all of my classes with at least a B. So maybe if I keep on writing more fanfics during my classes I'll work my way up to an A. Lol

  


Chapter 4

  


Polaris jumped unto the bed between Nick and I. I opened my eyes and Nick was already awake.

  


'Hey princess, your up.' Nick kissed my forehead, then I nestled my head into him. 'Still tired?'

  


'A little. I love you Nicky.'

  


'I love you too.' We laid down for a while without talking. 'We should get up.'

  


'Lets get up then.' Nick released his arms around me. I got up and put on a pair of shorts then tried to flatten my hair. Nick put on one of his many Dallas Texas shirts. I kissed him then we walked into the kitchen.

  


'Mourning kids.' My mother greeted us.

  


'Hi mom.' I grabbed two mugs then poured some coffee and sugar into them. Nick handed me a bagel with cream cheese on it.

  


'You two sleep well?'

  


'Yes.' I took a bite of my bagel, 'What did you and dad do today?'

  


'Oh we walked along the strip and hung out here a while.'

  


'Oh. Why don't Nick and I take you and dad around Vegas after we get off shift?'

  


'That sounds like fun. What time do you have to leave?'

  


'In about an house and a half.'

  


'Well you two kids better get ready.'

  


Nick walked back to the bedroom. 'I'm going to take a shower. You going to take one too?' I played my hands across his chest.

  


'You are a tease.' He spun me off my feet and carried me into the master bathroom. I got down form his arms. I took off my clothes then went into the shower with Nick. The hot water hit my skin and I started kissing him. He picked me up and pinned me against the tile. I started pressing myself against him as she started sucking on my neck, knowing that there will soon be a mark. but I didn't care.

  
  


( hehehehehe no gritty details. I would lyke this one to be PG-13)

  
  


Nick put a protective arm around me as I was putting on my make-up. 'Nick please I don't need to have eyeliner on my cheek instead of my eye.'

  


He started kissing my drying hair, 'You smell good.'

  


I turned around and found myself pinned against the sink. I looked up at him, 'How's your back?'

  


'Doesn't hurt anymore, but you clawed me pretty good this time.'

  


'You liked it.' I kissed him then rubbed my hands over his rough face, 'mmm scruffy.' 

  


Nick laughed, then went over and got his razor then looked at it, 'You used _my_ razor to shave _your_ legs, again.'

  


'So.' I smiled at him innocently.

  


'You shaved your legs with _my_ razor. Don't you have your own?'

  


'No.' Nick shook his head. 'It's no big deal Nicky.'

  


'I'm going to have Sara cooties now.'

  


'You got them a long time ago.' I kissed him then twirled around and went back into the bedroom. I dressed myself then fed Polaris. I looked at my watch, 'Nick we got to leave in ten minutes.'

  


Nick came out of the bathroom and hoovered over me on the bed. 'Ready princess.' He kissed me, then sat up over me.

  


'Oh you are bad.' I ran m y hands over his thigh and rested them on his ass.

  


'Not as bad as you.' Nick slid off the bed onto his feet then helped me up. 'You naughty little girl.'

  


'Yeah because I steal your razors.' I took his hand and we walked out the door.


	5. Sick

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while I kept on leaving my notebook in my locker.

  
  


Chapter 5

  


Over the week Nick and I spent most of our time either with my parents or we were at work. We hadn't gotten any of our alone time, let alone more then two hours of sleep a night. My parents drove me insane but I was glad to see them, even more pleased that they loved Nick. But even if they didn't like him that wouldn't have stopped me from marrying Nick. My parents waved good bye to us as they boarded there plane.

  


'Take care of my little girl Nicholas.' My father was talking to Nick.

  


'I will, don't worry.' My father and Nick hugged.

  


'Now remember when you start to make plans for the wedding-.' Mother started.

  


'I know I'll call you. Everything will be fine.'

  


We said our good byes, then Nick and I walked back to the car. Nick drove back to our house then we went inside. I quickly put my bag down next to the couch and wrapped my arms around Nick. He held me then after a while he spoke.

  


'Is there anything wrong?'

  


'No, I just missed this.'

  


He kissed the top of my head, 'Me too. We're going to Texas a couple days, so you must be warned that my sister. They are kind of protective of me, just because I'm the baby of the family.'

  


I laughed, 'Think they'll like me?'

  


'They'll love you.' Nick lifted my head up, 'I love you.'

  


'I love you too.' Nick kissed me then started to suck on my lower lip. Then his sell phone went off. I sighed then grabbed Nick's phone out of his pocket. 'Hello?'

  


'Sara? Where's Nick?' Grissom asked over the phone.

  


'Right here, need to talk to him?' I sat on the arm of the couch and Nick wrapped his arms around me.

  


'No, umm could you two come in? Double homicide at lake Mead.'

  


'Yeah sure Gris. We'll be there.' I hung up the phone and relaxed into Nick's arms, 'Double homicide at lake Mead.'

  


'And just when we're finally alone.' Nick joked, 'You wan to stay here? I'll go by myself and you can sleep.'

  


'I'm fine, all I need is some coffee.' I smiled at him.

  


'Ok but you can sleep on the car ride there.'

  


'Fine, let me go feed Polaris, then we'll leave.'

  


Nick watched me feed Polaris then we walked out to the car. All I remember is getting into the car and then Nick's voice. 'Princess we're here, time to wake up.'

  


I opened my eyes and I started to stir, 'Damn, I was hoping for a couple more minutes.'

  


Nick kissed me then we both got out of the car, and walked towards the police line. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick we're already there. Catherine was kneeling by a body and was taking pictures. I went over to her and Nick went to see Grissom.

  


'Did you just wake up or something?' Catherine asked me as a knelt besides her.

  


'Yeah, I was sleeping on the way here. Just got rid of my parents and haven't been able to get any sleep in a week.'

  


'Aren't you and Nick going to Texas in two days?'

  


'Yeah for a week.' Then all of the sudden my stomach turned, 'ummm I have to go, I'll be right back.' I got up and walked over to where Nick parked the car. I threw up a couple of times then felt a hand on my shoulder.

  


'Sar, come on. I'll take you home.' Nick said to me.

  


'Nick I'm fine. Lets just go-'

  


'No sweetie, I'm taking you home.' Nick stood me up and I climbed into the car. Nick went over to Grissom, then made his way back over to me. 'Grissom is letting me take you home.'

  


'Nick I told you I'm fine.' I put my hand of his.

  


'I'm still taking you home.' He kissed my forehead then started to drive. I slumped back into my seat. 'Don't be mad at me Sar, princess.' 

  


I held his hand then smiled at him. 'It's ok, it's not your fault that I'm puking.' Nick drove me home and walked me into the house. 'You going back to the lab?'

  


He brought me closer to him, 'Yes. Try to relax. I'll call you in a couple hours to see how your doing.'

  


'OK, you better go before Grissom starts to call wondering where you are.'

  


'Your right.' He kissed me, 'I love you.'

  


'Bye love you.' I let Nick go and he walked out the door.


	6. Finding Out

Chapter 6

  


I don't know weather to be happy or scared. I'm so happy and excited right now, but at the same time. I'm wondering what Nick will think. I know that he loves - but would he?

  


I'm pregnant. 

  


And as much as I would like to have a kid, couldn't it wait until we got back from Texas? But wow. I'm still in shock. Nick will be home in less then a hour and I'm all nervous now.

  


'Sara.' Nick said as he came into the house. I was sitting on the couch with the bed comforter over me. He came over to me and sat next to me. 'Feeling better?'

  


'Tons.' I sat crossed legged facing him. 'Nick can I ask you something?'

  


'Anything.' He smiled his famous Texan grin at me.

  


'How do you feel about having kids?'

  


'We've already talked about this sweetie. I love kids and I love you.' Nick took my hand, 'What's this about sweetie?'

  


'OK, umm.' I bit down on my lower lip, 'I'm pregnant.'

  


Nick's face lit up, 'Really?' Nodded then, Nick gently kissed me. 'That's great Princess. You want a kid too right?'

  


'Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you did.' Nick brought me up onto him and held my back.

  


'I love you Sara, you didn't need to ask.' I nuzzled my head into his neck. Nick put his hand over my stomach and I laughed.

  


'When do you want to tell everyone?'

  


'Whenever your ready.'

  


'Grissom should know. Then Catherine, Warrick and Greg. Should we tell your parents?'

  


'I don't think that dad would are, but mom. She goes for engagement, marriage, sex, then kids.'

  


'Guess that we did things in the wrong order. Sex, engagement, kid, marriage. So what are we going to do?'

  


'We could stay with my sister Amy. She's not married but well she's a lesbian, my parents and my other sisters don't know. The two of us are really close.'

  


'So it would probably be ok with her then.'

  


'Yeah, I'll call her later.'

  


'Until then?'

  


'This.' He kissed me softly, 'and sleep.'

  


'Mm sounds good.' I got up off of Nick and we walked to the bedroom. I put on one of Nicks shirts then went under the covers. Nick did the same and we both quickly found sleep.'


	7. Telling

The song is With Me by Lonestar.

  
  
  


Chapter 7

  
  
  


I woke up and heard Nick singing from the bathroom.

  


"When you're with me   
I feel like singing   
It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain   
Oh   
when you kiss me   
My head starts spinnin'   
It's like you're sending the adrenaline   
Straight to my brain   
And it feels right as rain   
All my worries wash away   
When you're with me" Nick sang from the bathroom.

  


'Why me?' I mumbled, then turned myself over a couple of times before getting comfortable.

"You are a lazy summer day on a porch swing   
You are a night running wild on the town   
My red Ferrari racing me down a back street   
My pick-me-up when I'm a little bit down   
No matter where I go   
whatever dice I roll   
Baby   
this I know"

'Make it stop.' 

"When you're with me   
I feel like singing   
It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain   
Oh   
when you kiss me   
My head starts spinnin'   
It's like you're sending the adrenaline   
Straight to my brain   
And it feels right as rain   
All my worries wash away   
When you're with me   
  
I got my highs and lows   
Some days it's touch and go   
But baby   
this I know"

Nick walked into the room with a towel slung over his waist and was still mumbling song lyrics.

"When you're with me   
I feel like singing   
It's like I'm swinging the whole planet on the end of my chain   
Oh   
when you kiss me   
My head starts spinnin'   
It's like you're sending the adrenaline   
Straight to my brain   
And it feels right as rain   
All my worries wash away   
When you're with me" 

I turned over and looked at him. 'Hey I didn't know that you were awake.'

  


'I wasn't until about ten minutes ago. Your wonderful singing woke me up.'

  


'Oh I'm sorry sweetie.' He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. 'But you've been sleeping for a while.'

  


'What time is it?' I said while yawning.

  


'Almost seven.' Nick laughed.

  


'Great shifts in two hours.' I brought the comforter over my head.

  


'Come on sleeping beauty, I've already been up for a few hours.' He brought the covers down.

  


'What did you do?'

  


'I went running, then I called my sister. She said that she would love to have us stay with her. And she promised not to tell about your baby, until we're ready.' He smiled at me. 'Then I took a shower and came in here.'

  


'Tomorrow's your last day right?'

  


'Today is. And tomorrow we're going to leave for Texas.' I put the covers back over my head. 'Princess what are you doing?'

  


'Trying to sleep, but it's .not. working.' I said sleepily.

  


'Come on sweetie time to get up.' I took the covers off me the sat up. Nick went back to his dresser and started to pick out his clothes.

  


I took a quick shower, then wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I put some clothes on the slowly walked out into the kitchen, I took Nick's cup of coffee and slowly started to drink it. I leaned up against the counter and Polaris came up to me.

  


'What are you doing?' Nick took his cup back.

  


'You didn't make anymore?'

  


'No coffee for pregnant fiancee's.' He pointed his finger at me.

  


'Nicky.' I picked Polaris up and started to play with her paws.

  


'No, it could hurt the baby.'

  


'But I need _my coffee_.' I said very seriously.

  


'Have some juice.' Nick handed me a cup of apple juice and I took it from him angrily

  


'Who do you think should take care of Polaris we are away?'

  


'We could ask Catherine if Lindsey wants to watch her.' I let Polaris down and then ruffled the cat hair out of my shirt.

  


'OK, and we should tell everyone today, right?'

  


'Do you want to?' I nodded yes, 'Then we'll tell them today.'

  


Nick drove to the lab and we deiced to tell everyone at the break room. I took his hand and we walked into the lab. Everyone was in the break room, minus Grissom who was still in his office. I sat on the couch and Nick sat next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder.

  


'Hey Sidle, rough morning?' Warrick asked.

  


'Yeah Nick wouldn't let me drink any coffee this morning.' I explained to him.

  


'That's low Nick.. Why?'

  


'Tell you later.' I smiled at him.

  


Grissom came in and he handed out his assignments.

  


'Gris, Sara and I have something to tell you guys.' Nick said before everyone left. Grissom nodded.

  


'I'm pregnant.' I told them. They all came around Nick and I and were congratulating us. After about ten minutes Grissom broke us up.

  


'Sara, come here for a minute.' I went over to Grissom. 'I'm going to have to keep you out of the field for a while.'

  


'Yeah, I figured that.'

  


'You and Nick are leaving tomorrow right?'

  


'Yup so we won't be in.' I reminded him.

  


'OK, well I got to go, and Sara congratulations.'

  


I smiled then Grissom turned to leave, 'Thanks Griss.'


	8. Pancakes and Ice Cream

Chapter 8

I was sitting in the lab across from Greg who was running some blood tests for Catherine.  'Are you going to be here all the time Sar?'  Greg asked me.

'For a while, at least until the doctor will tell me to stop coming to work all together.'  I sat there and started fiddling with some paper work.

'And until then, I get the wonderful Sara Sidle all to myself.'  Greg put his hand onto my shoulder.

'Greg, don't touch me, or I'll get Nick and Warrick after you.'

'Woah!'   Greg smiled then went back to working.

Ten minutes passed by and I was bored . . . again.  Then Nick snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  'Hey babe.'  I said then spun myself around.

'Princess what are you doing in here?'

'Working, and talking to Greg.  I got bored sitting in my office all by myself.'

'Oh well it's time for us to go.'

'Good,'  Greg spoke up, 'All this lovey dovey crap is making me sick.'  

'Greg you'll find yourself a girl someday.'  Nick said as he took my hand.

'I found her but then you stole her from me.'  Greg laughed.

'Greg you know that I live you.  it's just that Nick won my heart.'

'It's ok, I guess that Nick can I could share.  I'll get her in the weekends and holidays, you can have her during the week days.'

'Alright.'  Nick laughed.

'Hey, I'm still here!'  I said.

'Yes, and we've got a four hour drive.' Nick kissed my forehead, 'Bye Greg.'

'Bye you two.'  Greg said as he cranked up his music.

Nick and I walked to the locker room, hand in hand.  I sat down on the bench, while Nick went threw his locker.  Warrick cam in and went to his locker.

'Hey War.'  I said to him.

'Hey, Sar, Nick, you two going to Texas today?'

'Yup, we've got to get our stuff packed, then Nick gets to drive.'  I smiled.

'So your going to sleep in the car.'

'She's going to sleep and I get to listen to my crazy country music.'  Nick laughed then shut his locker.  I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.  'Ready to go?'

'Yup.'  I kissed him quickly, then I gave Warrick  a hug.

'Take care of the kid of yours.'

'I will,'  I kissed him cheek, 'See you around War.'

'Bye girl, bye Nick.'

Nick and I walked out to the car, I sat in the passenger side of the car.  'DO you want to get packed first or eat?'

'I want for you to make me something.'  I whined.

'How about some pancakes?'

'And ice cream.'  I smiled.

'Alright.'  nick took my hand while he drove.  While Nick was making pancakes, I was picking out some  clothes.  I choose some pants and a couple of T-Shirts, but I was deciding on weather or not the bring any skirts. Nick came in to the room and handed me a plate of pancakes.

'mmm, thank you.'  I kissed him then stuffed apiece of pancake into my mouth.

'What are you doing?'  He brought me down onto his lap.

'Well, I'm looking for a couple of skirts, just in case I might wear them.'

'I've never seen you wear a skirt.'

'You will now.'  I looked down and my plate, 'Where's my ice cream?'

'In the freezer.'

'Nicky!  You can't have pancakes without ice cream.  It has to be a rule somewhere.'

'Not that I know of.'  Nick laughed.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get my ice cream, and maybe some more syrup.


	9. Meeting Amy

Still Here - By Lil'River

Chapter 9

Songs by:: Tracy Bryd, The Watermelon Crawl & Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit 

  
  


Just as we were about to cross into the Texan boarder, I woke up. Nick was singing along with the radio, and I had somehow ended up laying down in the back seat. I climbed into the front seat next to Nick, he just smiled at me.

  


'Sleep well?' He asked me.

  


'Yeah, Nicky can we get some food?' I said while untangling my hair.

_When the band started playing the watermelon queen said  
Let me show you something that you ain't never seen  
She grabbed me by the arm said come on let's go  
She dipped down spun around and doe - see - doed  
She rocked back on her heels dropped down to her knees  
Crawled across the floor then she jumped back on her feet  
She wiggled and she giggled beat all you ever saw  
Said this is how you do the watermelon crawl_

  


'Yup, next fast food place I see we'll stop.' I changed the radio station to some alterative rock station. 'Hey I liked that song.'

  


'Nick as much as I love you, I can not stand country music. Besides I'm probably am just going to hear it for a week.'

_With the lights out, _

_it's less dangerous _

_Here we are now, _

_entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_ Here we are now, _

_entertain us _

_A mulatto _

_An albino _

_A mosquito _

_My libido _

  
  


'Fine, no country music in the car, I can live with that.' He smiled at me and I smiled back.

  


Sure enough the next fast food place we saw Nick stopped and bought us some food. Nick continued driving while we ate a comfortable silence. About two hours later we arrived at Nick's sister's house. We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Nick knocked on the door, a dirty blonde girl answered the door, she was about 5'2 or so and was small all over. Her eyes were just like Nick's though.

  


'Nicky!' The girl wrapped her arms around Nick, 'I've missed you.'

  


'I've missed you too, Amy.' Nick smiled.

  


Amy let go of her "little" brother then turned to me, ' And you must be Sara. It's nice to finally meet you.'

  


'It's nice to meet you too.' I couldn't help but smile. 

  


'Come on you two, Nicky go get the bags and Sara you come into the house with me. I followed Amy into the house. Nick went out into the car to get the bags. The small house was simple with mostly colors of off while and pale yellows. We sat down on the couch and Amy looked really happy. 

  


'Did you and Nicky have a good ride up here?'

  


'It wasn't bad, Nick drove the whole time, I slept for a few hours.'

  


'That's good.' Nick came into the house with two bags in hand, 'Do you two want to get a couple hours of sleep before mom wants you over at the house?'

  


'That would be great Amy, think you could wake us up later?' Nick answered.

  


'Yup, I'll show you two to your room.' She got off the couch and I followed her down the hall. There was a small bedroom with one full sized bed, a dresser and a mirror. 'This is all I got. Is it ok?'

  


'IT's fine Amy, I don't think that we'll spend that much time in here anyways.' Nick smiled.

  


'Ok, night Nick, Sara.' Amy said then shut the door behind her.

  


'So do you like her?' Nick asked putting the bags down.

  


'Yeah she seems nice.' I sat down on the bed.

  


Nick kneeled in front of me and rested his head on my knees. 'Good, now I'm really tired. So you want to get some sleep with me?' I nodded. 'Ok.' Nick stood up and took off his pants and shirt then went under the covers. I took my shoes and pants off then crept next to him. Nick had his arms around me and I felt him fall asleep.


End file.
